someday we'll know
by Liz M
Summary: despues de tres años de haber salido del colegio, y despues de tres años de haber terminado con su novio draco mafoy, una hermione granger se arrepiente y se da cuenta de que él fue el unico que la hizo de verdad feliz.


Los personajes son de JK Rowling. Basado en la canción someday we'll know, de mandy moore.

Someday we'll know  


_Ninety Miles outside Chicago  
Can't stop driving  
I don't know why  
So many questions  
Need an answer  
Two years later  
You're still on my mind _

Manejaba a toda velocidad en su nuevo auto gris, la carretera se hacía eterna, y se arrepentía mucho de no haberse aparecido en vez de utilizar su auto muggle. Había preferido usar éste porque así podía pensar más y aclarar sus ideas.

Hermione Granger era muy distinta a sus años de escolar, su pelo ahora estaba más cuidado y largo, y su cuerpo era más de mujer, tenía un bronceado muy lindo y estaba muy linda, bien vestida y peinada.

Había decidido este paso apresuradamente, tras ir a ver una película romántica con Harry, su mejor amigo desde que iba a Hogwarts.

_  
__Whatever happen to Amelia Earhart?  
Who holds the stars up in the sky?  
Is true love just once in a lifetime?  
Did the captain of the Titanic cry?_

Se preguntaba muchas cosas, como por qué se había dejado llevar por los prejuicios, por qué no había seguido a su corazón. Y por qué lo había dejado todo por unos ideales inexistentes, productos de su inmadurez.

_(Chorus)  
Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain...  
Someday we'll know   
Why the sky is blue...  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...  
_

Y después de un par de años después de su primer beso con Draco Malfoy, de salir un par de meses, de quererlo y sentirse querida por el, para luego terminar por que los padres de éste no estarían de acuerdo, porque los amigos de ambos tampoco, porque eran león y serpiente, y sangre sucia y sangre pura. Hermione se dio cuenta de que había sido una estupidez, aunque había tenido un par de novios después, nunca había dejado de pensar que Draco Malfoy era la persona que la haría feliz. Pensó que quizás era un poco tarde, pero por lo menos trataría de enmendar su error de hace años y tratar de que su vida fuera más feliz._  
_

_Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?  
__Or what the wind says when she cries?  
I'm speeding by the place that I met you  
For 97th time...tonight  
_

- Busco al Sr Malfoy. –

- ¿Me puede decir su nombre?

- Hermione Granger, soy ex compañera de colegio…

- Iré a ver si está disponible.

_  
__(Chorus)   
Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain...  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue...  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...  
__(yeah yeah yeah yeah) _

-Hermione.-Draco la miraba desde la escalera, había cambiado mucho y eso lo impresionaba. – No pensé que te volvería a ver. ¿Qué te trae por acá?

- Yo tampoco lo pensé. Quiero hablar contigo.

-Pasa pasa. – Draco la invitó a sentarse al living, habían unos cómodos sillones, y unas lindas mesitas, todo muy bien decorado, lo que hizo preguntarse a Hermione si es que el chico estaría con alguien más.

_Someday we'll know   
Why Samson loved Delilah...  
One day I'll go  
Dancing on the moon...  
Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you...   
_

Draco miró con curiosidad a Hermione, estaba tan Linda, tan cambiada, y se preguntó como sería todo si es que hubieran seguido juntos, se preguntó también si había sido la decisión correcta.

Él también estaba cambiado, se veía menos arrogante, más alegre, pero con su toque serio de siempre, y también mucho más guapo.

_  
__I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow,  
And watched the stars crash in the sea,  
If I could ask God just one question...  
Why aren't you here with me?...tonight  
_

Después de hablar un poco de sus respectivos trabajos y de las vacaciones y cosas triviales Draco le preguntó:

- y… dime Hermione, ¿qué te trae por acá?

Hermione lo miró nerviosa, pero ahora era mucho más segura de lo que había sido en su infancia así que sin titubear respondió. – Bueno Draco, la verdad es que últimamente he pensado mucho en ti, y se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero, yo no te puedo olvidar, yo sé que hice mal al dejar que nuestra relación terminara, pero sabes? Quiero ser feliz. Y aunque he estado con varios chicos, el único que de verdad me hizo feliz fuiste tú. No quiero seguir fingiendo, ni evitándote.

Draco la miró fijamente por algunos momentos.

- Mira Hermione, yo también fui feliz contigo, muy feliz, y tengo que confesarte que muchas veces pienso en ti. Pero han pasado 3 años y no iba a esperar toda mi vida a que te arrepintieras, y a que tus amigos estuvieran de acuerdo.

- Pero tus padres….

- Mis padres murieron, y tú ni siquiera fuiste al funeral y yo me voy a casar.

- Casar..?

- Sí, conocí a Suzanne en Italia y en tres meses nos vamos a casar.

- Oh, perdón Draco, no habría venido si es que hubiese sabido.

- Pero podemos ser amigos.

Draco y Hermione se despidieron con una sonrisa prometiéndose que seguirían viéndose.

_(Chorus)  
Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain...  
Someday we'll know   
Why the sky is blue...  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
_

En el camino de vuelta a casa Hermione de verdad se arrepintió de haber ido en auto, cuando se podía haber aparecido. No podía parar de llorar preguntándose porque había sido tan idiota, porque no había pensado en ella misma en vez de en lo que pensara todo el resto del mundo. Le daba tanta pena haberlo perdido, pero se juró que seguiría siendo su amiga. Aunque le doliera.

_  
__Someday we'll know  
Why Samson loved Delilah...  
One day I'll go   
Dancing on the moon...  
Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you..._

Draco y Hermione se siguieron viendo una o dos veces a la semana, iban a lugares juntos se invitaban almorzar, conversaban mucho, y confiaban mucho en el otro.

¡Draco! – Hermione le dijo. Estaban en su apartamento comiendo pizza y contándose los pormenores de sus trabajos. Hermione trabajaba en el ministerio y Draco dirigía una gran empresa.- ¡En tres semanas te casas! ¿No estás emocionado?

- No. – Respondió el indiferente y se llevó otro pedazo de pizza a la boca.

- ¿Cómo no? Suzanne está muy feliz y tú también deberías estarlo.

- No me voy a casar Hermione. Hablé con ella ayer.

Hermione abrió los ojos como plato y no atinó a decir nada.

- Hermione, yo lo estuve pensando desde la vez que nos reencontramos y también te quiero, y no quiero perder nuestras conversaciones, nuestros momentos juntos, tus risas y chistes. De verdad te quiero y no quiero empezar una vida con alguien que no me hace sentir ni la mitad de lo que me haces sentir tu.

Hermione sonrió y lo abrazó, estuvieron así mucho rato uno contra el otro sin decir nada. Se sentían tan felices de estar los dos juntos.

- Yo te dije que yo era la mujer indicada para ti Draco.

Draco la besó y supo que su decisión había sido la correcta.


End file.
